


Advertencia

by Muffliat0



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Drinny All The Way's Drinny-Con 2020, F/M, Facebook: Drinny All The Way, One Shot, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27567826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffliat0/pseuds/Muffliat0
Summary: La pregunta era educada, la mayoría de las personas haría eso, sin embargo, el tono que usó y la mirada desdeñosa que le otorgó, cambió todo aquello, y si por un segundo, pensó en ser educada y amable, aquello se descartó con esa actitud de miserable que tenía.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 2





	Advertencia

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, al igual que algunos personajes.
> 
> Este One Shot está participando en el Drinny-Con 2020, organizado este año por la página de Facebook "Drinny All The Way".

La mano de la chica buscó a tientas la cobija, estaba bastante irritada, ese sonido constante y taladrante no le dejaba dormir tranquila, apenas se había ido a dormir a las 4:30 de la mañana a causa de la carga de trabajo, y ahí estaba, ese sonido que estaba por evocar su lado asesino.

Se levantó furiosa, salió de la habitación y su apartamento, cruzó furiosa hasta la puerta al otro lado, golpeó fuertemente, tenía la esperanza de poder infundir el mismo miedo que con sus hermanos cuando se enfadaba.

Los golpes se detuvieron un momento, y un minuto después, la puerta se abrió, dejando frente a ella un atractivo chico rubio de ojos grises, desde luego que fue una sorpresa, y por un momento, deseó haberse acomodado el cabello, y no haber salido a reclamar así como así, el chico elevó una ceja, consternado, ya que no dijo nada.

—Sí ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

La pregunta era educada, la mayoría de las personas haría eso, sin embargo, el tono que usó y la mirada desdeñosa que le otorgó, cambió todo aquello, y si por un segundo, pensó en ser educada y amable, aquello se descartó con esa actitud de miserable que tenía.

—Son las seis de la mañana ¿no crees que es muy temprano para que estés molestando a los vecinos?

—Ah –observó su reloj de pulsera –no es mi problema que los vecinos se levanten a medio día –comentó –tengo cosas que arreglar, por si no lo has notado, acabo de mudarme.

—Exacto, tendrás mucho tiempo por delante, deja de molestar a las personas que sí trabajan y por lo tanto, quieren descansar un poco, antes de…

—Tampoco es mi culpa que necesites trabajar para vivir –se burló de ella.

Ginny puso los ojos en blanco, enfadada. —Voy a quejarme del escándalo en ese caso.

—Desde luego, estoy en mi apartamento, puedo hacer lo que yo quiera –le sonrió petulante.

—Púdrete –bufó.

Se dio media vuelta, avanzando hasta la puerta de su apartamento, aunque quería regresar y darle un puñetazo en el costado, solo para probar suerte.

—Bonitas bragas, por cierto.

Se quedó congelada ante el comentario, por un instante, había olvidado que solo se había quitado la ropa y así se había dejado caer sobre la cama, y en efecto, estaba en una playera de algodón blanca y sus bragas rosas.

Le regaló una sonrisa fastidiosa y le mostró el dedo medio, sin duda iba a quejarse, definitivamente no lo correrían, pero una advertencia por disturbios, sin duda sí tendría.

—M—

Draco sonrió cuando vio la hoja pegada en la puerta de su nuevo apartamento, había pensado en aceptar su error y disculparse con la pelirroja que había molestado, pero después de eso, sin duda haría algo al respecto, a ver quién de los dos podía más.

Arrancó la hoja, y entró a su apartamento, con una sonrisa divertida, sin duda, volver loca a la gente era un don que tenía.

Observó a su alrededor, según los planos de construcción, la barda de la habitación de la chica, estaba al otro lado de su closet, y aunque esa zona estaba en perfecto estado, bueno, ella no tendría que saberlo ¿o sí?

Se concentró en su trabajo, casi por un momento, se le olvidó los planes que tenía para molestar a la vecina.

—X—

Ginny se acomodó en su cama, había sido un día bastante pesado y lo único que quería era descansar, cerró los ojos, se arropó y cuando se estaba quedando dormida, el golpeteo en la barda hizo que volviera de la tierra de los sueños, irritada se cubrió los oídos con la almohada, y aunque eso mitigó un poco el ruido, la vibración por los golpes no.

Se puso de pie, pero en ese momento, los golpes se detuvieron, aguardó sentada a la orilla de la cama cinco minutos, y no, al parecer, se había rendido, sonrió divertida y volvió a recostarse.

Ahí estaba, de nuevo, ese golpeteo insoportable y constante que le impedía poder dormir, esta vez, no iba a darle el gusto, simplemente, presentaría una nueva queja, a la tercera, lo penalizarían, y si continuaba con eso, podrían pedirle que desocupara el apartamento.

—M—

Era la sexta noche que no podía dormir, no había hecho nada, porque su amiga y cuñada Hermione, le había dicho que posiblemente era algo de reparación y que solo podía hacerlo en ese horario, pero después de unos días, notó que era un patrón, lo estaba haciendo para molestarla.

Golpeó fuertemente con el puño la puerta, tardó un minuto para aparecer por el umbral, su mirada furiosa se topó con la tranquila del rubio, que parecía estar disfrutando el momento.

—Sí, ya sé que te parece divertido atormentar mis noches de sueño, pero ¿podrías por favor, hacernos un favor y morirte?

—Uh, sí que estás molesta –se burló –pero ¿te has puesto a pensar que no lo hago para molestarte?

—Claro, es que estás remodelando ¿cierto? ¿A las tres de la mañana? No soy tan estúpida.

Lo empujó, pasó al apartamento y fue rumbo al lugar donde provenían los golpes, era un closet ¿cómo podía estar remodelando aquello? Podría, pero no durarían ni dos días.

—Así que supongo que en realidad es por molestar ¿no? ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer? –Bufó.

La pelirroja se giró, abrió los ojos en sorpresa, cuando notó que en la habitación, estaba una mujer de cabellos oscuros, cubriéndose con la sábana, su vista fue hasta el rubio, que tenía puestos unos pantalones de pijama y no traía puesta camisa.

Así que en realidad, los golpeteos no eran por molestarla, sino muestra de su actividad sexual, y bueno, tenía que tener buena resistencia, para soportar tanto tiempo haciendo eso.

—Bien ¿ahora puedes dejarnos seguir en lo nuestro? –Elevó una ceja.

—Yo… en serio lo lamento –se cubrió el rostro sonrojado.

—Sí, pero ahora, solo déjanos en paz ¿bien? –soltó incomoda la chica.

Draco soltó una risa divertida cuando la pelirroja abandonó el apartamento, disculpándose todavía más, no se animó a volver a verlo a la cara después de ese bochornoso espectáculo.

—Te gusta la chica ¿no? –Negó la morena.

Draco observó a su mejor amiga quitarse la sábana del cuerpo, por fortuna su vestimenta había favorecido para aquella treta.

—Desde luego que no –frunció el cejo.

—Bueno, Draco, le dedicas más tiempo a molestarla que a otras cosas, así que mejor, invítala a cenar y deja de comportarte como un niño.

—Eso no va a pasar –comentó divertido.

—M—

La pelirroja se detuvo fuera del ascensor, el rubio estaba de pie frente a su puerta, aun no podía verlo a la cara, y eso que había pasado un mes de aquel bochornoso recuerdo, tampoco había vuelto a escuchar aquel insoportable sonido, su hermano George, había bromeado sobre que habían colocado un peluche en la cabecera para solucionar ese problema.

—Pensé que te estabas escondiendo de mí –comentó él, en un tono tranquilo, arrastrando las palabras, en un tono aterciopelado y sensual.

—Sí, bueno, no, tengo cosas que hacer, pero agradezco el detalle del peluche en su cabecera –él se rió divertido, dio un par de pasos hasta ella.

—La verdad, es que lo estaba haciendo para molestarte, vi el aviso pegado en mi puerta y…

—Sí me quejé, pero no era para que pusieran aviso –informó ella.

—Ah, sí, bueno, de todos modos no hubiese funcionado de nada, mi padre es el dueño del edificio.

—Oh, es bueno saberlo –frunció el ceño.

—Bueno, ya que hemos aclarado las cosas ¿te gustaría ir a cenar conmigo?

—Pero ¿qué dirá tu novia?

—Pansy no es mi novia –comentó –ella solo estaba en mi apartamento porque intentaba convencerme de ir a un evento, me hizo favor de engañarte al respecto.

—Pues que buena amiga –comentó.

—Vamos, di que sí, prometo compensar las noches sin dormir.

—Significa que vas a aburrirme tanto que me quedaré dormida ¿no?

—Oh, si las cosas salen bien, podrías dormir tranquila sabiendo que no volveré a molestarte.

—De acuerdo, pero voy a pedir lo más caro en el menú.

—Te llevaré a un puesto de hamburguesas –bromeó él.


End file.
